


Hot Chocolate

by zaboink



Series: Royal Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ellen being great in general, Ellen being great mama hen, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, roleplay scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were forced into an arranged marriage by their kingdoms in order for peace, land, and money to be shared. Of course, Dean began to fall head over heels for Castiel and vice versa. Here they are after sneaking into the castle kitchen on a cold autumn night to make hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I played Dean here, as I usually do.
> 
> I adore this roleplay so far and this is one of my favourite scenes just because of the simplicity. I am glad I added Ellen in there and I hope you guys enjoy. The girl that is playing Castiel is wonderful and an amazing writer. I lover her to bits so shoutout to her~
> 
> Rated T because I think I put a s*** in there and I just want to be cautious.

"Alright!" Castiel exclaimed, approaching Dean and beginning to help him prepare the hot chocolate. He bit his bottom lip as they stirred the liquid, the scent of the chocolate filling the air and his nose. "It's been so long since I drank cocoa."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Why? I can't get through fall or winter without cocoa." He laughed out. Then he jumped when he heard someone behind him clear her throat. "Shit." He slid slowly around on his heels, only to see the castle top cook, Ellen, with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

"May I help you boys?" She asked, tapping her foot. Dean laughed nervously and shook his head. There were few things that scared Dean, made him nervous and shakey, but Ellen was definitely one of them, and she knew it.

"W-we're good Ellen." Dean said quietly, turning his gaze to Cas. The woman came over and looked at the cocoa they were making. Her suspicious eyes narrowing.

"Of course you boys aren't even doing it right. Didn't think I could ever trust you to, now go sit down and I'll make you some proper. Git." She tsked, shooing them to the seats on the other side of the kitchen and Dean couldn't help but grin at Cas.

"Well, I don't know... Usually I just ate what the kitchen staff prepared for us, and they didn't do anything that special, you know? They-" Castiel's voice was quiet. By the way Dean spoke of the cook, he had expected something of a big, ugly, scary monster-like lady with an unibrow that would kick him out of the kitchen, but Ellen was none of that.

She had caramel eyes and hair, a little plump, but it suited her. It contrasted that /fierce/ aura around her, she was someone you didn't want to get angry. The brown-haired shivered and hid himself a little behind Dean as they made their way to their seats.

The last thing he had expected was for her to begin preparing the hot chocolate herself. Castiel could only stare at her with his eyes wide and only moving when Dean guided him to sit down. He was still a little scared of her, but stopped staring and looked at Dean, biting his bottom lip. Were they in trouble? He couldn't tell.

Dean seemed to relax, glancing at his husband. "We're good." He assured when he noticed Cas' expression. "Ellen makes the best hot chocolate you'll ever taste. Even when I do exactly as she does, it tastes like shit compared to hers."

Ellen scoffed, having listened to their conversation. "You never do exactly as I do Dean. You put too much vanilla and not enough sugar." She said simply and glanced over her shoulder at the two. Dean made a little wave at her, twiddling his fingers, and she rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "How are you two getting along with the whole marriage thing Dean? Did Castiel agree to your offer of courtship?" She asked and Dean's face flushed suddenly, faster than Cas had ever seen someone blush before. 

Dean had gone to Ellen and Bobby about this, seeing what they thought about his asking Cas on a real date rather than continue with their silly hollow marriage. Thing was, he hadn't exactly told Castiel his big plan yet.

Bobby had thought it was a good idea, but he hadn't even heard when Dean really talked about Cas to Ellen. She had thought it was precious, the way Dean explained the Castiel he had begun to know and care for.  
Castiel blushed a little but smiled as they talked, then froze on the spot when she asked Dean that question, but it was clearly directed at him. The brown-haired still didn't feel very comfortable talking about his feelings around everyone, just with Dean, but Ellen seemed really nice and he swallowed hard, rocking his feet back and forth as he spoke, focusing his eyes on the movement.  
"I... Uh.... I-In the beggining I was, hm... Really angry about it all, but... Then I understood Dean cared about me and wasn't on it just because of the lands... So.... I-I.... W-We started, uh..." He blushed deeply and started playing with his own fingers, not sure how to continue "I s-started enjoying this relationship too." He mumbled, biting his bottom lip and wondering how bad and clumsy that had sounded.  
Dean looked between the two as Castiel talked, curious green gaze resting on Ellen when the brunette finished. She just smiled gently and nodded. Then, without a word, she turned and poured the hot drinks into two mugs and handed them to each of them. "Well, enjoy Castiel and sleep well you two. Stay out of trouble Dean." She said lightheartedly and Dean snorted.  
"Yes ma'am." Dean said lowly and let his hand rest on the side of the mug. He could feel the heat of the drink slowly seeping through and smiled as Ellen left. He directed the smile at Castiel, then his drink. The chocolatey aroma floated up around him and his smile widened, bringing the mug to his lips to sip cautiously. As always, not too hot and not sickeningly sweet, just perfect.  
"A-Alright, t-thank you for the h-hot chocolate." Castiel mumbled, feeling his chest tighten in a weird way. She acted kind of a mom towards everyone? It seemed like so. The brown-haired blushed deeply when she smiled at him and took a sip from his drink, closing his eyes then. It was really good, the best he had ever tried, and it warmed him all over. He made a happy sigh and shivered softly, biting his bottom lip.  
"Yes, it's really good, Dean!" He then looked at the blonde and swallowed hard "You... You talked about Ellen, like... To ask advice about... Well, us?" He asked, finding it really cute.  
Dean made a small choking noise and swallowed his drink with a tad bit of difficulty. He laughed nervously and glanced over at Cas. "Well... Y-yeah." He said said quickly and rolled his shoulders. "I didn't have the slightest idea how to ask you out, or even if it was a good idea. The whole situation is a weird 'I Married Who?' thing."  
Dean chuckled and began sipping at his drink again. "She likes you, and I don't blame her." He smiled softly, turning his head to Castiel. The blush across his husband's cheeks gave Dean that same feeling as earlier in the gardens, made him ask the same question. How the Hell does a grown man look so adorable and how did Dean Winchester get caught up falling in love with him? Castiel was so precious, so different, and it made Dean's stomach do flips.  
"I..." Castiel smiled at Dean and sighed, looking down "I just keep feeling worse. You... When I got here I just had in my mind you all would make my life hell, so my plan was to be just as bad to you. And I did, I was so mean, and from the very start you were trying to be nice and kind about everything... I... I-I'm sorry, Dean."  
He took another sip from his drink but it didn't taste that sweet anymore.  
"It's really... Cute, and sweet that you searched for advice to handle the situation. It must have been quite hard to know how to approach me when I was being so rude towards you... I'm glad you did so, I've never been so happy." He smiled at the blonde then, blushing a little.  
Dean turned in his stool. His head tilted slightly as he listened and he shook his head immediately after. "Please don't be guilty. I expected it of you because of the situation you were forced into. You've more than made up for it since then." He turned the prince's head towards him and captured his lips. It wasn't needy but it was deep.  
Dean parted his lips ever so slightly to allow the mingled taste of his husband and the beverage disperse in his mouth. "We're here now, that's all that matters." He said with a warm smile and pulled away to drink his cocoa again.  
Castiel tilted his head when Dean kissed him and closed his eyes, licking softly inside his husband's mouth before pulling away and blushing, looking down.  
"Alright, Dean... Thank you." The brown-haired mumbled, finishing his drink and then sitting down on Dean's lap, hugging his neck and laying his head on his shoulder.  
Dean finished his drink just before and welcomed Castiel with open arms. He blinked happy but sleepy eyes and wrapped on arm around the man's waist and let his other hand rest on the back of Castiel's head. He fiddled with the short hair there, enjoying how soft it was between his calloused fingers. Dean held him like this for a long time, perfectly content with the weight and warmth of Castiel against him, alive and breathing.  
Then Dean finally inhaled deeply and straightened. "Let's head to bed baby." He said quietly, still staring at Cas' face and at his eyes.  
Castiel had closed his eyes when Dean started playing with his hair and sighed, almost falling asleep as he did so, but the blonde's voice made him move and he groaned softly, standing up and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"Can we get my clock first? I want the bee clock." Castiel mumbled. It had been some days since he had last seen it and he wanted to bring it with him if he was going to move to Dean's room permanently.  
"Of course we can." Dean smiled, pride swelling because the clock had been his idea and he still wasn't over the feeling he got when he knew it was his gift that made Castiel happy. "Come on sweetheart." He coaxed, slowly inching the drowsy man off his lap. "I'll pull a Lion King and push you off you don't get up." He joked.


End file.
